september_11thfandomcom-20200215-history
United 93 ( film )
Information United 93 is a 2006 dramatization film co-produced and directed by Paul Greengrass, that chronicles events aboard United Airlines Flight 93, which was hijacked during the September 11 attacks of 2001. The film attempts to recount with as much veracity as possible (there is a disclaimer that some imagination had to be used) and in real time (from the flight's takeoff) what has come to be known in the United States as a critical moment. According to the filmmakers, the film was made with the cooperation of all of the passengers' families Plot two of the terrorists are in the cockpit (Zaid Jarrah played by Khalid Abdalla and Saeed Al Ghamdi played by Lewis Alsamari) and the other two (Ahmed Al Haznawi played by Omar Berdouni and Ahmed Al Nami played by Jamie Harding) are in the seating area watching over the passengers. Haznawi is strapped with what appears to be a bomb equipped with a detonation device in his hand. Although he is holding up the device in full view as a way of keeping the passengers at bay, the passengers spring into action and charge him. After tackling Haznawi and forcing him to the ground, Mark Bingham begins beating the terrorist over the head with a small fire extinguisher. The camera quickly flashes on the bloody and immobile terrorist (we are not sure if he is dead or alive) as another passenger rips the bomb from his body, revealing it to be a fake. The passengers then move onto the Nami who has already alerted his comrades in the cockpit. Jarrah, who is flying the plane, jerks the aircraft to and fro in an attempt to disorient the oncoming attack. In the film, Jarrah had taped a picture of what appears to be the U.S. Capitol Building to the steering wheel, apparently to remind him, and us the audience, what his Washington, D.C. target is (the camera never properly focuses on the picture but, even blurred, the domed roof is unmistakable). That picture remains in frame as the camera focuses on Jarrah’s hands as he violently steers the plane affecting its pitch, roll, and yaw. Nami resists the passengers, first by pushing a serving cart in front of the passengers and blocking their path to the cabin, and then by discharging his own fire extinguisher in an attempt to blind the onslaught. However, both tactics prove to be ineffectual and Nami is wrestled to the ground where passenger Jeremy Glick, a former Judo champion, grabs Nami’s head from behind in a chokehold and breaks his neck. The passengers manage to maintain their footing during Jarrah’s violent flying and ram the serving cart into the cabin doors. After several blows, the passengers manage to dislodge the cabin door enough to rip it off its hinges and storm the cabin. Ghamdi tries to protect Jarrah but the passengers overpower him. As the passengers storm the cabin, the camera tightens its shot making it hard to distinguish the various passengers trying for the airplane’s controls. The multiplicity of passengers is lost to the singularity of intention, as the many arms seem to come from one body. The only face that remains visible is Jarrah’s but his visage is soon lost in the sea of hands and arms that envelope him as they grasp at the steering wheel and the cabin is filled with English and Arabic screams. In the ferocious fight the plane begins to veer downward as the camera shifts its focus from the steering column and the multiple hands to looking outside the window. Even though the plane is plummeting to the ground, from the camera’s first-person perspective, the Shanksville field appears swiftly to approach the window, the ground swirling as it gets closer and closer until everything goes black and ends in silence. Full Cast and Crew *J.J. Johnson as Jason Dahl *Gary Commock as LeRoy Homer Jr. *Polly Adams as Deborah Welsh *Opal Alladin as CeeCee Lyles *Starla Benford as Wanda Green *Trish Gates as Sandra Bradshaw *Nancy McDoniel as Lorraine Bay *David Basche as Todd Beamer *Richard Bekins as William Cashman *Susan Blommaert as Jane Folger *Ray Charleson as Joseph DeLuca *Christian Clemenson as Tom Burnett *Liza Zayas as Waleska Martinez *Lorna Dallas as Linda Gronlund *Denny Dillon as Colleen Fraser *Trieste Dunn as Deora Bodley *Kate Grant as Lauren Grandcolas *Peter Hermann as Jeremy Glick *Tara Hugo as Kristin Gould *Marceline Hugot as Georgine Corrigan *Cheyenne Jackson as Mark Bingham *Joe Jamrog as John Talignani *Corey Johnson as Lou Nacke *Masato Kamo as Toshiya Kuge *Becky London as Jean Peterson *Peter Marinker as Andrew Garcia *Jodie McClinton as Marion Britton *Libby Morris as Hilda Marcin *Tom O'Rourke as Donald Peterson *Simon Poland as Alan Beaven *David Rasche as Donald Greene *Erich Redman as Christian Adams *Michael Reynolds as Patrick Driscoll *John Rothman as Edward Felt *Daniel Sauli as Richard Guadagno *Rebecca Schull as Patricia Cushing *Chloe Sirene as Honor Elizabeth Wainio *Olivia Thirlby as Nicole Miller *Chip Zien as Mark Rothenberg *Leigh Zimmerman as Christine Snyder *Khalid Abdalla as Ziad Jarrah *Lewis Alsamari as Saeed Al-Ghamdi *Omar Berdouni as Ahmed Al-Haznawi *Jamie Harding as Ahmed Al-Nami *Michael Bofshever as John White *Patrick Esprit as Major Nasypany *Gregg Henry as Robert Marr ( colonal ) *Karen Kirkpatrick as Major Deskins *Peter Pellicane as Paul Thumser *Bill Walsh as Newark Supervisor Additional Information Copyrighted : 2006 Rating : R ( Violence; and Action Depiction ) Director : Paul Greengrass Release Date : April 28, 2006 Running Time : 111 minutes